


... And You Will Be His Queen.

by LadyJayH07



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Arranged Marriage, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, F/M, Game of Thrones-esque
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-21
Updated: 2015-01-12
Packaged: 2018-02-26 13:07:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2653100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyJayH07/pseuds/LadyJayH07
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU: The Winter Soldier is a modern Khal Drogo and Clara is his Daenerys.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Why, yes my loves, I AM working on THREE bucky fics... Yolo, wyotch!! 
> 
> This chapter is kinda short and there's nothing really of warning in this chapter so enjoy!! XOXO

Nervous, shaky fingers rubbed the mauve-colored lipstick over her lips as a female agent zipped up the back of her elegant dress.

"Just breathe, Clara. You don’t want to ruin this proposition for us, do you?" The agent whispered to the young brunette, dusting off some imaginary particles of her dress. "N-no." Was all she could say as a man who looked like a modern-day nazi came into the room, hands hiding something behind his back as he looked her over. 

"Ahh, here is our lovely, leading lady!" He said, giving her a sweet smile that repulsed her. "She’s almost ready, Strucker." The female agent said as she teased the top strands of Clara’s hair roughly.

"Oh, take your time, darling. You see, our little Clara here forgot something slightly important before we can even get started." He pulled out a few sheets of paper that were folded in half, holding it up so she can see it clearly. If possible, Clara’s heart raced even faster as he nonchalantly pulled out a fancy ball-point pen from his front pocket.  
"You forgot to sign the most important part, meine liebe. You’re not technically married if you don’t sign it."  
——————————————————

"Where are they? They should’ve been here ten minutes ago." Sitwell, another agent, said as he fidgeted with his tie.

"HYDRA men are known for being late, Sitwell. Relax, hmm?" Strucker said, looking back at Clara who’s eyes were glued to the ground as she did her best not to cry. Only when she heard approaching vehicles did she finally look up.

All black, of course; black motorcycles, SUV’s, sport cars, everything. And as always, they traveled in packs. She watched as one man after another got out of a specific SUV, each holding a rifle up as if they were ready for an attack.

She held her breath when she saw him. The man with the black mask and metal arm. He was the only one without a gun, which surprised her since he was the most deadliest soldier of them all. 

"Hail Hydra! So glad you were able to make it on such short notice, our good Asset. Now, I’m sure Pierce has briefed you on the matter…" Strucker continued to talk but Clara wasn’t listening.

She was too busy examining the deadly soldier from top to bottom, digging her nails into the palm of her hands as the female agent who dressed her came up behind her. “The Winter Soldier. They say he’s the most deadliest man alive. And that mask he wears? It’s not a mask… He has no face. Just a bloody, rotten mouth with no lips and his eyes are just as artificial as his left arm… That’s what they say, anyway.”

She quickly blinked away tears when Strucker turned her direction, lifting his hand up to her. “Clara, sweetheart! Come, please.” She swallowed hard as her feet started moving on their own, keeping her hands at her sides. The Soldier turned his head towards her, head slowly moving up and down as if he himself was examining her.

She finally stood in front of the Asset, eyes glued to what she believed were his eyes and noticed just how much taller he was than she could’ve imagined. They stood there in silence for what felt like hours to Clara and the Soldier lifted his human hand up to Sitwell, as if waiting to receive something. Sitwell slipped a pen into the Soldiers hand and lifted up the same document Strucker gave Clara just an hour prior.

The Soldier’s eyes never left Clara as he dashed a sloppy ‘X’ on the document and it took every ounce of her to keep a calm demeanor when she saw Strucker smile widely from the corner of her eye.

Without saying a word, the Soldier turned on his heel and made his way to the SUV he came out of, immediately followed by the rest of the men he came with.

"That’s it? He didn’t say two words! How do we know he even liked her?" Sitwell said as Strucker snatched the document from his hand, examining it like it was some prized possession.

"He would not have married her if he did not like her, you simpleton."


	2. Part II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clara has to come to terms with her new surroundings.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No real warning in this chapter either but we are most definitely getting there!!! XOXO

Clara immediately wiped the few tears that escaped her eyes, Strucker looking over at her and made a disapproving noise with his tongue.

"Come, come, my dear Clara. You know sacrifices must be made for the greater good…" He pulled out a handkerchief from his pocket and wiped the corners of her eyes. "I need the Asset on my end, you know that. Why would Pierce agree to my proposition if I didn’t give him such a valued and skilled hacker as a trade-in?" 

His words were cold as he pulled an arm around her shoulder and continued to catch every tear that slipped away. “But why did you make me marry him?!” She whimpered, biting her bottom lip hard.   
"Meine liebe, that was completely all on them, I had nothing to do with it, I just has to agree." She scoffed and turned her head away from Strucker, knowing she’s probably kill him with her bare hands if he continued to talk.

"We’re here, sir." The driver announced as they came to a stop. Clara looked out the window at the office-like building and tried to steady her short breaths before getting out of the car. She fidgeted with her skirt and took a much needed deep breath as she looked around for a familiar face. 

"Where’s Pierce?" She said with a shaky voice as Strucker looked around himself. "Either with S.H.I.E.L.D or waiting for us inside." He kept his hands behind himself and nodded for Clara to follow him, making their way into the building. They were greeted with a young man smiling, eyeing Clara intensely.

"Is it too hot outside?" The young man said to Strucker and she immediately knew they were exchanging secret codewords. "Not at all, in fact, I’d say it’s rather comfortable." With that, the young man nodded and lead them to a dark room with a huge bookshelf. He pulled on a book and the shelf opened up, revealing a secret elevator. 

The man waited for Clara and Strucker to get in before closing the bookshelf and leaving the room. She stared at the button display, raising an eyebrow in confusion. 

"The numbers are all scratched out. How do we know what floor we are going up to?" Strucker looked over at her and lifted a single finger in the air. "Not up, dear. Down." He hit the fifth button and the elevator immediately moved five stories down. 

Her heart started to race again when the doors opened and revealed a huge dark room with Hydra agents at every computer, working intensely. “You will be working on this floor, my dear.” Not a soul looked up from their task and he let her take a quick glimpse around before hitting the seventh button on the elevator. 

When the doors opened once more, They were greeted by a long hallway of rooms with numbers etched on the front door. “And this?” She questioned as he stepped out of the elevator. 

"Welcome to your new home." Once again, he gave her a smile as if she was supposed to be happy about her current predicament and nodded for her to step out. This time, she refused to let any tears fall as they walked quietly down the eerie hallway. 

She noticed there were no key locks but each room had a key pad and a few numbers right next to it. Strucker reached into his pocket and pulled out a black card once they got to the very end of the hall and swiped it on the key pad, hitting the numbers “771” before twisting the doorknob and opening the door widely.

Clara entered the room and looked around; empty living room with a black sofa, black coffee table right in the middle, small kitchen at the very opposite, and two doors which she assumed was a bedroom and bathroom. “Your belongings are already here.” Strucker said as she started to pace around, her hands behind her back. “If you need anything, I’m just a call away, meine liebe.” He said and handed her the access card.

She nodded and watched him leave, wanting more than anything to cling to his arm and beg him to let her go with him. The second he closed the door, Clara let out a sob and immediately covered her mouth, silently crying as she looked around the room again. She slowly walked over to the first door and knocked on it three times. When she heard nothing, she opened the door and looked around before stepping in.

A comfortable looking bed that screamed her name was neatly done on the center of the room with a black-wooden headboard. No window, which did not surprise her since they were down under ground. She walked to the farthest side of the bed and saw a black drawer and opened it, not too surprised when she saw all her stuff already unpacked. 

She reached over to a lamp and turned it on before her tired eyes looked over at the bed again.  
She sighed longingly when she sat on the bed and placed her face in her hands. “Get it together, Clara.” She whimpered to herself, which only made her cry even more.

"не плачь." She heard someone say and froze instantly. Her eyes went wide and she heard the creaking of the floor behind her, as if someone was walking towards her. She slowly placed her hands on her lap, her breathing coming out in short gasps when whoever spoke was now in front of her. Clara slowly lifted her head up to see the intruder, tears really coming down now when she realized it was the Winter Soldier.

"I’m sorry… I don’t speak Russian." She whispered, not knowing what else to say as she stared up at his masked face. She knew of the language so recognized it, but she was no where near fluent at it. A small gasp escaped her when the Soldier hunched down to be eye-level with her. He slowly lifted his human hand up to her and she automatically squeezed her eyes shut. 

Clara had heard of all the horrendous things this man had done in all his missions and didn’t even want to think of what he was going to be doing to her if she did not cooperate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> BTW, the Soldier said "Don't cry" in Russian.


	3. Part III

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clara comes face-to-face with The Asset.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thought I'd put this up because I have NO IDEA when I'll be able to write... holidays got me cray-cray.
> 
> WARNING: SEXUAL CONTENT IN THIS CHAPTER!!

 

 

Clara waited for anything; for him to slap her across the face, to be pushed down on the bed roughly, for The Soldier to do some horrendous act that she would've never partook in if free will was given to her, for anything.

Instead, she felt skin against her cheek, feeling her tears being wiped away from her face. She opened her eyes and saw him staring intensely at her, as if waiting to hear some explanation as to why she was crying. Before she could say anything, he offered her his hand, moving his fingers in a come-hither motion to her.

She took it immediately and he pulled her up to her feet, keeping her small hand in his much bigger one. He reached up to his goggles and pulled them off, Clara automatically closing her eyes in fear she was gonna be greeted by black slits with no eyeballs. She heard it crash on the hardwood floor and she flinched, bowing her head down to avoid opening her eyes and catching a glimpse of him.

Only a few seconds later and she heard something else hit the ground and assumed it was his mask. Clara barely lifted an eyelid to see if she was right and shut them tightly again when she realized she was. She was mortified to find out if the rumors were true and thought of every scary, almost demonic face she could think of when she felt him inch closer to her.

She felt the bionic hand take hers and winced slightly, trying to compose herself. "Why won't you look at me?" He finally spoke and in English. She could sense the annoyance in his voice but more than that, she was taken back at how... Calming his voice was?

"Uh... I, just... I need a second, Sir." She swallowed hard and was once again surprised when she heard a soft chuckle escape him. "Don't call me sir, Clara." Once again, he spoke calmly and for an assassin, he was extremely soft spoken. She felt him take her hand in his again and she finally opened her eyes, keeping them down to the ground.

"I, um... Take it you don't want me to call you Asset or Soldier either?" She thought it was an honest question but she pouted to herself when she heard him laugh. A small laugh but more than she was expecting from him. "No, Clara." He brought her hand up to his cheek and she was almost certain she was feeling skin and not bone or metal or any other artificial prosthetic. "You can call me your husband. How's that?"

Clara slowly brought her head up to look at him, giving a small sigh of relief when she saw icy-blue eyes staring back at her. His nose reminded her of a wolf for some reason and when it came to his full lip, Clara couldn't pry her eyes off them. "He does have a face..." Clara said to herself, not realizing she had spoken it out loud.

"What made you think I didn't?" She broke out of her trance when she heard him speak, feeling nervous all over again. "Sorry. I, just... Heard stories." The Soldier cocked a brow at her as he took his jacket off, undressing in front of her. "What kind of stories? What did you think you'd see?" Now it was Clara's turn to laugh.

"Just stupid rumors of you having zombie-like features." She said sheepishly, fidgeting with her fingers as she saw him strip the rest of the clothing that covered his upper half. She knew he'd be fit, for it would've been out of an assassin's character not to be. But awkwardly enough for Clara, he reminded her of one of those Greek god statues one would see in a museum.

"And so you're relieved?" The Soldier said, getting closer to Clara and placing his human hand on her waist, causing her heart to speed up once more. "Does that make me vain... My husband?" The words felt odd on her lips, almost unreal to address the Winter Soldier as that. A soft smile formed on his lips as he lifted his metal hand to cup her cheek. "Why do you think I wanted to see you before I agreed?"

She stared into his eyes, feeling the cold artificial hand against her skin and smiled back. He brought his forehead down to rest on hers and felt her stiffen, feeling her take a deep breath against him. His nose was now against hers and their lips hovered against each others but he held himself back as he saw Clara look up at him.

Her shaky hands moved to his bare sides but never broke eye-contact with the Asset. He smelled interesting; a hint of gasoline, dirt, sweat and plastic but it wasn't bad to her. "Well?" She asked quietly as he stroked her cheek. "Well, what?" He replied, mimicking her. She bit her bottom lip and saw his gaze move down to the skin between her teeth.

"Aren't you gonna kiss me?" She whispered, almost ashamed to even ask. Just a few minutes ago, she was scared out of her wits he was gonna rape her and now she was actually anticipating his next move? "Do you want me to?" He asked, eyes moving back to her chocolate-colored ones. Short answer, no. She didn't want to be in this situation, in this room with an assassin as a husband who apparently had all the intention of spending their 'wedding night' together.

She opened her mouth to give him that answer but was cut off when he slammed his lips down on hers, pressing his lips tightly yet gently against her as he continued to stroke the side of her face. A surprised moan escaped her lips but what she noticed instantly was how little strength he was using on her. Clara placed her hands on his chest and tried to push him but it was to no avail. He took a hold of her bottom lip and sucked on it before pulling her back in for another kiss.

He groaned against her and ever so slowly broke the kiss, panting against her lips. Clara felt like she could faint. She has never been kissed like that in her whole life and it completely left her breathless. "Um..." She said, pressing her lips together, still feeling him. "Um." He mimicked her again, tucking a lock of hair behind her ear. She smiled and looked up at him but his eyes were partially covered by his hair.

The Asset moved his hands to her blouse and started undoing the buttons, taking his time with it. Clara swallowed a lump in her throat and closed her eyes when she felt his fingers move behind her and unzipped her skirt, letting it fall to the floor and brought his attention back to her blouse. She felt her breathing coming out in short gasps and looked away once he was all done, pushing the blouse off her shoulders.

"Clara... ya ne sobirayus' delat' tebe bol'no." He said softly against her ear. It almost sounded like he was purring but she knew he was speaking in Russian again. He placed his fingers on her chin and turned her to look at him, seeing the new tears that were forming in her eyes. "Breathe, Clara." He whispered before kissing her sweetly again.

She hesitantly wrapped her arms around his shoulder, having to stand on her toes to kiss him back. Clara was confused, knowing well he was trying to calm her down. That was something she never would've expected from him. He ran his hands up and down her back, trying to sooth her anxious nerves, moving his lips down to the side of her neck.

It was an odd sensation, a warm hand and a cold, metal one rubbing and massaging her as his lips moved against her neck. Clara knew he could've taken her the very second he stepped into the room. He could've held her down and ripped her clothes off, slapping her across the face if her screams annoyed him. But he chose not to.

Knowing that in itself made Clara run her fingers through his hair and place a kiss of appreciation on his forehead as he moved to kiss around her chest. He gently pushed her back until the back of her legs hit the bed and he placed her down on the mattress, never taking his lips of her. Her eyes fluttered shut when he kissed her through her bra, slowly moving his way down to her ribs.

She allowed herself to feel his back, fingers moving along where metal met flesh and she watched as he flexed his muscles while moving against her. His lips made their way along her stomach, to her sides, down to her hips and then slowly back up. His metal arm nudged her to turn around and she absentmindedly obeyed. The Soldier pressed her back against his chest and started kissing her shoulder, moving the bra strap down to peck around the area where the strap left an indentation.

A soft moan escaped Clara's lips and she felt him smile against her skin. He moved her hair aside to plant more open-mouth kisses on her neck as his hands now explored her front. He gently squeezed her sides and moved his metal hand down to rub her thigh as his other hand moved up, almost hesitantly to cup her breast.

She placed a hand over his, squeezing herself with him in between and rested her head back on his chest. "It's okay." She whispered, pushing herself back against him. His pulled his metal arm away and she heard pants being unzipped followed by a rustling noise. She blushed when she felt naked skin against her, hand moving her other bra-strap aside.

He fidgeted with the hook of the clothing for a second before ripping it between his fingers, earning a shriek of surprise from Clara. "Sorry." He said against her skin and tossed the piece of fabric aside before holding her bare breasts in his hands. She moaned, feeling herself becoming aroused and pushed her backside to him.

Clara turned her head to look at him and saw want in his eyes just before he brought his lips down to hers again. She felt his warm hand slip down her stomach and rubbed her where she was starting to crave him the most, arching up to his touch. "Clara..." He groaned against her lips and pushed down the undergarment that separated them before turning her around and laying her down.

She cupped his face, kissing him sweetly as he pushed her legs open and settled himself between them. He held himself up on his bionic arm and brought his other hand down, taking a hold of himself and rubbing it against her. She moaned against his mouth, pushing herself up to him.

The Asset sat up and slowly pushed himself into her, watching her for any sign of discomfort. Her lips fell open and she arched her back off the bed, tossing her head back against the mattress. "Clara." He growled, hand coming down to rest on her thigh. She bit her lip hard, needing to adjust around him and sucked in air between her teeth, involuntarily clenching him.

"Soldier... My husband." Clara whimpered and sat up on her elbows, looking up at him who's eyes were shut tight and was panting hard as he pulled out halfway only to thrust back in to her. She couldn't believe The Asset felt this amazing.

Whether it made her a psychotic individual or not, Clara couldn't stop thinking of how violent the man making love to her truly was and just how amazing and gentle he was being with her just now, which turned her on even more. "Clara, you feel amazing." He growled, grunting like a savage animal with each thrust of their hips. He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her up to a sitting position, panting for air as they stayed still for a moment, just staring into each other's eyes.

Clara smiled sweetly at him and ran a hand where his metal limb was connected to the rest of him, running her fingers along the scars as her hips rode him slowly. His hands came up to play with her breasts, rubbing his thumb against her hard nipples and pushing up to her. "What are you doing to me?" She whispered against his lips, completely overtaken by pleasure, feeling his lips curl up into a wicked grin.

She reached behind herself, fingers digging hard into the comforter and blankets as The Soldier hit that sweet spot inside of her with every push of his hips. Her mouth fell open and she felt herself reaching that point of ecstasy, their grunts and cries coming out in unison.

"So close, love." Clara panted against The Asset's lips, watching as he licked his lips and pumped harder into her, his breathing quickened into short gasps. She let out a high-pitched whimper and felt her orgasm hit her, throwing her head back as the waves caused her to clench around him. "Sweet Clara." He growled into her ear as her orgasm triggered his own.

They let out a sigh of content, both falling back on the bed as they fought to get air into their lungs. Clara stared at the ceiling, unsure of what to say or if she should say anything at all. "Are you still afraid of me?" The Winter Soldier said and she could feel his eyes planted firmly on her.

"Should I be?" She retorted after a few seconds of silence, trying to ignore the vulnerability that swept over her when she remembered she was naked. "You'll know when I'm afraid, Husband. When you see me 'bout to run away or if I pull a gun at you or something of that..." Clara stopped talking when she finally looked over at him and realized he was sound asleep, chest rising and falling with his metal arm to his side and his other hand placed over his abdomen. "... Nature."

She pulled the comforter over their exposed bodies and turned to her side to watch him sleep before exhaustion swept over her as well. Clara fought it for a moment as she stared at him, thinking hard to herself.

'I know his face... But from where?'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Soldier says "I'm not going to hurt you." In Russian.


	4. Part IV

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Morning after and Clara does a bit of exploring on her new husband.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm seriously enjoying this a little too much. This chapter is quite short bit I hope y'all enjoy it! No real warning; Just some suggestive moments.

 

 

The soft sound of wheels turning and metal recalibrating echoed in Clara's ears, causing a sleepy moan to escape her lips. Her eyelids slowly opened up and she was greeted by the drawers to her bedside. She was disoriented for a moment, her hands coming up to rub her face, wiping the sleepiness away from her eyes as she turned on her other side.

There it was again. That quiet, whooshing sound. She looked up once her blurry vision straighten out and gasped out loud, hand grabbing onto the blanket that fell off her naked upper half the moment she sat up. Clara's eyes went wide once she remembered the night before, a rosy stain covering her cheeks as she tightened her grip on the blanket.

The Asset laid still right next to her, eyes closed and chest rising and falling in synchronization. The same blanket that covered Clara was also covering him from the waist down. His well defined chest and abdomen exposed before her. Part of his hair covered half of his face, his artificial hand underneath his pillow and his human hand rested on his side.

She started to remember the whole night, detail by detail; how she was expecting to be thrown around like a rag doll if she refused to obey The Soldier, how he took her completely by surprised and gave her the most passionate, most endearing kiss of her life. She smiled to herself, lying back down but placing a hand on her cheek as she propped herself up on her elbow, other hand still holding the blanket securely to her chest.

Clara examined the sleeping Soldier, watching as a sleepy groan would escape through his parted lips and then go completely still. Her eyes wondered from his face to his neck, then to his shoulders, and then finally to what set him apart from all the other soldiers. The bionic arm that was making all the strange noises. The metal itself was twitching against the bed as it kept slowly recalibrating.

It clearly did not phase or bother him since he slept through it. Clara slowly inched closer to him, swallowing hard in fear that she'd wake him. She extended her fingers, gently placing them at the very tip of his fingers. They felt like ice against her skin and she slowly moved her fingers up to feel the knuckles. She momentarily wondered how many jaws he must have broken with it and continued her exploration.

Digits gently running up the artificial forearm, feeling the metal vibrate against her. She would occasionally look up to make sure Winter was still sleeping before she moved on. Clara got to the shoulder that mimicked his normal one, unable to sustain the smile that graced her lips. 'They look so similar.' Her fingers finally stopped moving when she got to where the metal stopped and where flesh began.

The Asset had so much damage and scarring around the area, Clara couldn't stop herself from touching it. Her fingers skimmed through the mutilated gashes, wondering if this was all his choice or if it was forced on him. She sighed as she skimmed along the scars and made her away around his broad chest. She looked up at The Asset again and froze completely, fingers going still as blue eyes made contact with her brown ones.

His eyes bore holes into her, Clara's heart racing at the thought of angering the Winter Soldier. She couldn't read his expression to save her life. He looked like he could have been annoyed but he also could pass for being content. She pressed her lips together, breaking eye contact when she felt something and realized it was his own hand coming up to cover her much smaller one.

"Hello, there." Clara said sheepishly, earning the faintest of smile from him. "Are you entertaining yourself, doll?" The Asset said, voice coming out raspy, his metal arm coming up to stroke along her spine.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to wake you." Clara said, pulling away from him but was stopped when his arms pulled her down on top of him, a small gasp slipping through Clara's lips as she let out a chuckle. The smile still played on his lips as he sighed, noticing the blush on Clara's cheeks and how she held on to the blanket to cover herself.

He leaned up to kiss her, placing both hands around her face as he captured her lips in his. She leaned down, allowing herself to rest on top of him as she deepened the kiss. She felt one cold, hard hand stroke her back and a warm, soft one move against her thigh. The Asset moved his lips down her neck, Clara's lashes fluttering shut as she tangled her fingers into his hair, earning a groan from him.

The Soldier sat up, bringing her up with him and lifted her chin up to kiss her again. Clara's hands moved against his chest, slowly breaking the kiss and letting her forehead rest against his. There were so many questions floating around in her head, many she didn't know if she should be even asking him. But Clara being Clara, she knew she couldn't hold it in.

She opened her mouth to ask the first question when all of a sudden, a loud, piercing sound like a fire alarm went off, her hands shooting up to cover her ears. He just shot his eyes in annoyance, his expression changing from complacent to Soldier mode.

"WHAT'S THAT?" Clara screamed as she fought with the blanket that entangled them both.

"MY ALARM." The Soldier answered. "IT'S HOW THEY LET ME KNOW I'M NEEDED." Clara gave him a quizzical look, knowing well this 'alarm' could probably be heard miles away. The Asset joined her in trying to pry the blankets off them and gave up, ripping them apart in annoyance. "DOES THIS MEAN YOU'RE GOING ON A MISSION-"

Clara was cut off when the Soldier lifted his arm to finish prying the fabric off them and accidentally elbowed her right on her left cheekbone, Clara falling to her side as she held her face in one hand and still refused to drop the sheets with the other. His eyes went wide and he placed a hand over the one on her face, brows furrowing in concern.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to." He said softly, pulling her close to him and ignoring the deafening sound that continued to blast through the speakers. "I'm alright. Jolly good, see?" She said, giving him a sweet smile but her eyelid closed on it's own as the throbbing on her cheek caused tears to form in her eyes.

He reached down, giving her an apologetic kiss on her forehead, lingering there for another moment before sitting up and picking up his underwear and cargo pants. "I hear ya, I hear ya..." The Soldier said to the obnoxious sound lazily as he dressed himself, turning to Clara once he was almost done. She watched him quietly, admiring his physique and smiled like a school girl.

"I'M NOT SURE WHEN I'LL BE BACK. THIS COULD TAKE DAYS OR HOURS."

Clara nodded, sitting up once he was done placing all his gadgets and weapons in their rightful place. She gave him a sweet smile and extended a hand out to him. He took it and inhaled deeply, giving her a squeeze before running out of the room and their loft. Only a few minutes later did the alarm finally stop and Clara sighed looking up at the ceiling.

She ran her hand through her hair and winced when she touched the left side of her face, groaning as she felt around her cheek, eye and temple. "Well, that's gonna leave a bloody bruise."


	5. Part V

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clara learns why Hydra truly wants her... And she is less than amused.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hii!!! This has been sitting in my draft for a while and I finally got around to editing it!! So sorry it's not much but it's about to get quite interesting! Short chapter but I hope y'all enjoy it!! 
> 
> Enjoy!

Clara cursed under her breath as her cell rang with some odd number she didn't recognized. It had been an hour since The Asset had left for a mission and she knew she was expected in the computer lab. "Oswald." She said as she answered, looking over at the clock on the nightstand. 

"So it's not Mrs. Winter, then?" Came the condescending voice of none other than Alexander Pierce. She clenched her fist as he continued talking. "And here I thought that had a good ring to it." Clara rolled her eyes and shoved some items into her purse roughly. 

"Did you call me just to talk stupidity, sir? Or am I actually going to be of service?" Clara spat, placing a hand on her hip as if she was actually face-to-face with the vile man. "You're needed for a task, honey. There is someone outside your door. Follow her and you will be given further instructions."

He hung up before she could say another word, jolting slightly when she heard a knock on her door. Her heart started racing at the thought of her first day working for him and she quickly snatched her purse. Once she got to the door, she was greeted by a blond woman in a suit who's smile faltered the second she laid eyes on Clara.

"Oh, dear..." The woman whispered as she looked Clara over. She knew exactly why the woman was giving her a look of pity; due to the sudden call from Pierce, Clara had no time to hide the bruise The Asset had accidentally given her when they were entangled in the sheets earlier.

Clara self-consciously took a chunk of hair and fought to hide the swollen area as she cleared her throat. "Is not what it looks like-" the blond turned on her heel and started walking, Clara immediately following her. "It's in his nature, I'm sure. You poor thing." She glanced over at Clara, who was very obviously angry. She cleared her throat, wanting desperately to change the topic. 

"I don't believe I caught your name." Clara said, hand still coming up to play with her hair. "Rita. I'm your new partner." She said, slowing down so Clara could keep up with her. "Clara. But I'm sure you already knew that." An awkward silence followed right after as the ladies entered the elevator and went up a few floors.

The second the doors open, every eye looked back at Clara and she could immediately hear the soft gasps and murmurs that were being said about her. "Hello! Morning!" She said, grinning from ear-to-ear as she fought the feeling to cover up the bruising on her face with her hand. Rita lead her to an empty dark, grungy lab with a huge computer in the very center of the room. Rita nodded to Clara, suggesting she should step in and she did.

She examined the room and lazily ran a few fingers along the computer chair. "So what am I supposed to-" she flinched when the door slammed shut and Rita was no longer with her, but she was not alone. "... Do." She whispered as Alexander Pierce smiled at her, a man to his right which she believed was Rumlow and another man on his left called Rollins.

"So glad you can join us, Miss Oswald." Pierce said, making his way towards the Impossible girl. "Now, I'd like to go over your assignment for today." He said nonchalantly to her, Clara swallowing hard, trying hard not to show any sign of fear or weakness. He hit a button on the computer and a window opened up of The Asset cocking his gun, face fully covered like it always was in daylight during missions.

Clara swallowed hard and bit back a smile that tugged at her lips when she saw the man who was now her husband suited up and ready to attack. Pierce hit another button and a different window opened up, this time without the Soldier but the camera was moving along with his movements, Clara immediately knowing that this camera was physically attached to him. "Do you recognize this place, Clara?" Pierce asked, eyes moving from the screen to her. 

"Musée du Louvre, Paris." Clara said as if he asked her what one plus one is. "A little German bird told me you research places all around the world, breaking down rooms and buildings just for the fun of it." There was some admiration in Pierce's voice which she gladly ignored. "I get bored easily. What's your point, sir?"

He smirked and opened a drawer on the desk, pulling out a head-set that was connected to the computer. "You know everything there is to know about this building, I imagine you can get anyone in or out?" She cleared her throat, crossing her arms. "A task nearly humanly impossible seeing as that place is guarded by more traps than it is by guards." Clara said as-a-matter-of-factly.

"Precisely. The second you put on this headset, he will be able to hear you, just you. I've been told your memory can remember the faintest of details so do try to be as thorough when talking to him." Clara shook her head in disbelieve, knowing well if The Asset was involved, this would result in murder one way or another.

She wanted to argue and question as to what Pierce wanted exactly but after being kidnapped by Hydra and learning about how they have infiltrated SHIELD, Clara learned the hard way why silence and ignorance was considered golden.

"Once you're done here, you can go on your merry way for a while... Until I'm in need of further assistance from you." Pierce said, lifting a hand up to stroke the swollen part of her face. She quickly pulled away from him, arms defiantly crossed as she took a step back. 

"Just give me the bloody head-set, Sir."


End file.
